Miroiter Pretty Cure!
Miroiter Pretty Cure! (ミロテア プリキュア! Mirotea Purikyua!,'lit,Shimmer Pretty Cure!'') is a series by User:CureJade2910. It's theme is Fireworks and light. IMPORTANT NOTE TO EVERYONE ''Please note that is a MAIN series of CureJade2910. Therefore please '''NO stealing any ideas off (large "chunks" of ideas)this series. This is a work that CureJade2910 cares for a lot and is watching to find anything copied off hers. Thanks.'' Story Miroiter Pretty Cure! Episodes It is the Sky Flowers Day in Lumina,land of light and Blindness decides to ruin it by breaking the Wishing Star. When Blindness breaks the star,it shatters into pieces and when a wish was being made before its destruction,that wish becomes true,destroying Lumina. A few fragments make their way to way to Earth.,in Hikari... Characters Pretty Cures The stars in the sky protecting the light! Miroiter Pretty Cure! - the group's phrase. Kirameku Irene(キラメク イライ Kirameku Irain) Irene is the leader of the team. She is smart and quiet girl that loves anything flashy. Her always smiling attitude always lightens someone's day and somehow appears to be popular. She is generous and isn't so keen on sweets but wants to be a patissiere in the future but is always told by Hanabi that she is never gonna be one unless she knows her favourite sweets. Her mother is a famous designer living in France so she does not see very often and her father is always so busy with work. Her ego is Cure Shimmer (キュア シミ Kyua Shīma) and her theme colour is purple. Fushigi Miryoku (フシギ ミリョク Fushigi Miryoku) Miryoku (or known as Wonder in Lumina) is the second member and is from Lumina. She is nominated by many people living in the land to go and help Dynamite and the others to find the Pretty Cures. She is kind and protective of others and likes to bake. She is blamed by Hanabi of wishing for the destruction of Lumina however this is sorted out a few episodes later. Because most of the fragments were heading for Japan,Miryoku decide to reside in Hikari to find her comrades. Her ego is Cure Allure (キュア アル~ア Kyua Aru~a). Her theme colour is Scarlet. Chumoku Lucia(チュモク ルチア Chūmoku Ruchia) Lucia is the third member and a quite a rich one as well. She is snobby and spoilt and very much a diva. She first believes that perfection is the best thing but begins to realise that everyone has their imperfections and grows out of her attitude. Changed,Luchia,is a gentle and approachable girl that seems to know Yotsuba Alice and has a fondness for birds. She likes to sing and has a special type of voice which can block out enemies. Her ego is Cure Dazzle (キュア ダザル Kyua Dazaru) and her theme colour is grey for her first few episodes but is officially white. Kaika Hanabi(カイカ ハナビ Kaika Hanabi) Hanabi (or known as Tulip in Lumina),is the fourth member and another person from Lumina to fight Blindness. She forced the Royal Family to let her help with defeating Blindess and is from a large line of relatives that are fighting professionals.She is jealous of Miryoku/Wonder because of how much people liked her back in Lumina and blamed her for ruining the kingdom. It is revealed that it is actually her that ruined it after having a row with her friends and family before wishing that Lumina would disappear. She wishes for forgiveness and wants to make it up to Miryoku. She is actually a cold and harsh person but has a romantic heart and is admired by many people. Her is Cure Firework (キュア ファイヤワックス Kyua Faiyawakku). Her theme colour is Blue. Fairies Glitter(グレタル Guritaru) Glitter is the partner of Irene. Charm(チャアム Chāmu) Partner of Miryoku. Spotlight (ソポットライト Sopttoraito) Partner of Lucia. Dynamite (ダイナマイト Dainamaito) Partner of Hanabi. Blindness Cure Blight (キュア バルラチオ Kyua Baruraito) Cure Blight is the main leader of Blindness. She used to be a good Pretty Cure known as Cure Happiness, a popular and powerful cure but had disappeared for a while. In this amount of time,shee decides to be a Pretty Cure of Darkness,after feeling sorry for them. Error (エラ Era) Monsters used for this series. They can be created by people who are upset or don't put effort in anything. Items Devices Weapons Category:Miroiter Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureJade2910